Episode I (Call of Juarez)
"I'm Billy. Ma'd never say who my father was, so I don't got no last name. She gave me this medallion before I could talk. It's engraved with a candlestick, so that's what the kids called me. Candle. Beats spic or peppergut. Yeah, my ma's from Mexico. The town I grew up in is just over the border and the folks there are mostly white. Like my stepfather, Thomas. A big, mean son of a bitch who would just as soon backhand me as look at me. I grew up in a town called Hope. Pretty much the most hopeless place I ever seen. It's full of drunks, and drifters, and thieves, and liars. And those are the leading citizens. Like my 'dear' stepfather who would knock the tar out of me at least once a day, rain or shine. Said he was teaching me how to be a man, but all he taught me was how to take a beatin'... Last time he laid a hand on me was over two years ago. Took off and didn't look back. Left to find my fortune: The legendary Gold of Juarez. I wanted to prove to that S.O.B. that I could be more than he ever was. The world's a hard place and I didn't find squat. Did meet a girl though, Molly. Damn, she was pretty. It didn't work out though, her dad saw to that. So now I'm back. Hungry, broke. I don't have nothing, not even a last name." ''-Billy Candle, introduction to Episode I. '''Episode I', The Prodigal Son Returns is the first episode of Call of Juarez. It serves as a tutorial for Billy Candle's style of gameplay, as well as an introduction to the game on the PC version. <Prologue> <Episode II> Story "I am here to see the one person on Earth who ever gave a damn about me. My Ma. Other than my stepfather, there's three sumbitches in particular I hope to avoid. Tim Powell, our sheriff - who always thought I was up to no good...even when I wasn't. Clyde Forrester, owner of the Grand Saloon - meanest peckerhead you've ever seen. And then there's the biggest bastard of 'em all... My stepfather´s brother. Reverend Ray. The most self-righteous son of a bitch who ever picked up a bible." -Billy Candle. Billy came to a farmer's property and entered it in order to get a firearm, presumably one he had hidden years earlier. The farmer, a man named Jones yelled at him to leave. Billy pretended to do so, and then crept through the bushes stealthily making his way behind the house. Using a box to climb up onto the roof, he then accessed a smaller box containing a rusty revolver and ammo. No longer afraid of Jones' wrath, Billy came down off the roof and practiced shooting four bottles that had been sitting on barrels. As he was leaving he was attacked by a wolf which he easily took care of. Arriving at a bridge to enter Hope, Billy was stopped by Sheriff Tim Powell whom demanded he leave the gun behind. Billy reluctantly obeyed and was stopped once more upon entering the town by the local undertaker, whom took quick measurements of him. Heading further in afterward, Billy noticed four tough looking badged men in trench coats standing in front of J.S. Werner's General Mercantile and decided to steer clear of them. He thought to himself he needed to find a gun somehow. Billy was called at from the balcony of the Forrester's Grand Saloon by Suzy, a prostitute working there and a childhood acquaintance. Remembering she had a Derringer, he conversed with her and she encouraged him to come inside and see her. Candle headed into the saloon and started up the stairs, but was stopped by some else he hoped to avoid, Clyde Forrester, the saloon owner. Clyde told Billy he would not be seeing Suzy without paying. Billy left the saloon and was about to head home when Suzy beckoned him over to a window. Suzy told Billy to find a rope to climb up into the window; Billy grabbed a nearby whip and used it to climb up. Suzy told Billy to freshen up while she ensured Clyde was kept busy. Billy searched the room and obtained Suzy's gun, but was frustrated to learn there was no ammo. Suzy re-entered the room and began to unbutton Billy's pants. A moment after she commented on how much he had grown, Clyde barged into the room along with a bouncer. Billy escaped the encounter by jumping out of the window he came in. Clyde ran onto the balcony and promised a half-hour with Suzy for anyone who get his hands on "that little greaser". Chased by the townspeople, Billy escaped into the mountainous forest. After losing his pursuers, Billy came across "Crazy" Frank's cabin and knew that if anyone had ammo, it would be him. Frank came outside to chat with Billy about the Gold of Juarez, and took it as him being secretive when Billy told him there was no such thing. Frank then went to tend his broken wagon. Billy sneaked into the cabin, and stole a box of ammunition for the Derringer. Frank confronted Billy in the cabin with his affectionately named Saw-Off Shotgun "Lucy". Managing to evade Frank's fire by leaping out another window, once at a safe distance he commented to himself about Frank's insanity. Billy trekked toward home, and as it drew into his sight he began imaging his mother's cooking when he heard her scream. Furiously, Billy yelled for Thomas to get away from her, and that he would kill him, likely scaring off the true culprits. Characters * Billy Candle * Suzy * Clyde Forrester * "Crazy" Frank * Jones * Tim Powell * Undertaker * Tom Manson * Ty Stewart * The McLyde Brothers * Marisa * Thomas McCall Weapons * Fists * 1889 Classic Six Shooter - Found in a crate atop Jones' cabin, and is also carried by enemies. * Border Gun - Carried by enemies and Clyde Forrester. * Quickshooter - Carried by enemies. * Lady Gun - Found in Suzy's dresser drawer. * Double-Barreled Shotgun - Carried by enemies. * Saw-Off Shotgun - Used by Crazy Frank, nicknamed "Lucy". * Whip - Can be found on a hitching post by the Blacksmith next to two horses, on a wagon near the window of the Grand Saloon, or if the player "box stacks" in Suzy's dresser drawer with the Lady Gun. Secrets * Secret #1 "Adrian Sikora" - * Secret #2 "Jakub Klarowicz" - * Secret #3 "Lukasz Adzinski" - * Secret #4 "Pawei Marchewka" - Achievements (Xbox 360) * Thief (10g) - Steal Jones' gun without getting caught. Trivia * The first part of this episode could be a homage to the 1982 film "First Blood", in which protagonist John Rambo heads into a town also called Hope and comes across the town sheriff, who shows his dislike towards Rambo. * This mission takes place on a Sunday. * The player will fail the mission if they attack Tom Manson, Ty Stewart, or the McClyde Brothers. * Once the player encounters the wolf, they can run back to Jones' farm. Jones has disappeared, and the player can climb onto the roof of the cabin, where the wolf will, in vain, try to maul the player. * At the very beginning of the mission, if the player turns around and follows the trail, it ends at the edge of a cliff, leaving it unknown how Billy got onto the trail in the first place. * It is possible to climb down the bridge, and into the river. However the water strangely disappears, and the ground has a bluish-green tint to it. The player can then endlessly run around in circles around Hope. * The player can takes the boxes from Jones property, and place them at the edge of the cliff wall where they encounter the wolf. The player can then get on top of the cliff, and then travel outside the map, and can come to large empty areas. * If the player goes to the townsmen playing poker, one of them will say to Billy "What the hell you lookin' at?". It is impossible to pick up the beer bottle in the center of the table, or the cards. * It is possible to kill Crazy Frank. If the player grabs an oil lantern and throws it at the wall, when Frank starts shooting, he will ignite the oil. If the player can escape quick enough, you can kill Frank without mission failure. * When you get to the bridge in Hope, if you cross the bridge the same way as if you are going down to the river, but keep on going back into town, you can keep your gun and still get into town, although a strange red object will appear in front of you for the remainder of the mission. * The name of Episode I is a reference to a parable told by Jesus referred to as "The Prodigal Son". The parable relates two boys who get a fortune. One leaves, and spends all his money, and becomes broke. He returns home to tell his father his ordeal. Billy himself, is broke, and decides to return home. * Body Count: 1 Category:Episodes Category:Call of Juarez episodes